What Have I Done?
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: When you know you’ve done something to someone. Something you know they’ll never forgive. Yet you try to fix it but it leads to something else. Something far worse what will you do then? What will you do Hiei? How will you help save your Fox? N your kits?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho & make no profit from this story. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho. And a few characters that will show up later!

Rating: M for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult males. This also covers harsh language. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek professional help.

Summery: When you know you've done something to someone. Something you know they'll never forgive. Yet you try to fix it but it leads to something else. Something far worse what will you do then? What will you do Hiei? How will you help save your Fox? And your kits?

A/N: All right, I've been reading a few tragic Hiama (my combo word just for HieiXKurama, like Kigo is KimXShego) and I've noticed… I keep writing a lot of lovey-dovey stuff. So, I'm going to take a brake from the love-love fest and try and work on this for a bit. Though I'm heading to Anime Boston this weekend! Yah! X3 Can not wait! So, I wont be able to work for a while and on top of that I'm turning 18 next Thursday! Yah!!

So, I haven't abandon any of my other stories. I'm just getting sick of all the great love-love shit. So, here's a story that will leave you in the end both shunned and crying. (I hope)

He ran, ran faster and faster, deeper and deeper into the night. Flitting from tree to tree. Fleeing from his pain, is torment, his curse.

He ran and ran until running, he could not any more. Collapsing to the large tree branch elevated in the tree where no one or thing would hear or see him. It was then he released his anguish.

Gems. Hundreds of black tear gems poured him his eyes as he wailed in agony to the skies of the Human World.

"Why Kurama?" was all he could cry over and over again until his cries forced him into a semi exhausting sleep.

XXXX

He lay on his bed, curled on his side, knees tucked in, arms wrapped around them, and his face buried in the crevice of space between his knees and chest crying his hurt in silence.

'How could I have said such words to him…?' Kurama mused. His eyes glazed over like glass from so much crying and bags of red under his eyes.

Kurama squeezed his knees closer as he whispers, "I'm so sorry Hiei…"

FLASH BACK

Kurama was finishing up some work at his desk. He had gotten his own house right after him and his friends got back from Demon World after the Demon World Tournament.

Since then it's been three long and painful years since he had seen his best friend. But Kurama clung to hope. What little hope he had left.

Right when she finished his work he went to the bathroom for a shower before bed. He had had an exhausting day.

Kurama had gone to Genkai's Temple that day to see Yukina and hangout with his friends.

Kurama had been going to Genkai's often after hearing the old psychic was leaving her entire estate to him and his party.

Kurama becoming worried for her well being he began to take frequent trips they're just to make sure the psychic was doing all right. To him she seemed fine, but with Genkai you never knew.

Today though was just one of those days Kurama and the gang chose to gather at the Temple to hang, talk about the news of the pass week or two and of course spar to keep there skill sharp.

Just, Kurama never had a real challenge because his sparing partner seemed to have just gone MIA.

But that didn't really hold Kurama back from having a good time. And still, every weekend to went to his mothers for the day and lunch.

But for some reason Kurama was especially tired out today. Why? Because after he left the Temple, instead of going to his mothers he went to Demon World in search of Hiei.

He was slowly growing tired of waiting and desired…no. Needed to see him again. At the least get a glace of him flitting. That alone would suffice.

But no luck came to the Fox. Kurama retreated back to his house in Human World with his tail between his legs in defeat.

He had eaten his small dinner alone yet another night.

Kurama emerged from the bathroom completely nude and still faintly dripping.

The Fox quickly fixed that, dried off, brushed his teeth, as well as his hair then went to bed naked like he always did.

He had a king size bed but had never really shared his bed with anyone but Hiei before. And since he moved into his house Hiei had yet to visit.

Kurama couldn't understand why. He purposely chose a house isolated from the loud and noisy city of humans Hiei hated, a house right up against the forest where Hiei could run, as well as as close to a portal to Alaric he could get so to make it easier for Hiei to visit. And yet, he had yet to see him for three years.

Kurama decided to stop think about Hiei and try to get some sleep. But sleep was a rare luxury for him now. Yet, he tired and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

After what seemed like hours a shadow flitted to Kurama's window.

Masking it's energy the figure pushed open the window realizing that the owner has been hoping for someone to arrive.

The figure silently closed the window then began removing its cloths. Once finished it tried carefully to enter the new bed for the first time.

Slipping under the covers and finally settling in Kurama chose that time to let his guest aware he was far from asleep.

"Hiei…?" Kurama asked. As if fearing he was dreaming again.

The answer he got made his heart skip three beats.

"Hn. Stupid Fox, of course. Now get some sleep."

But sleep was long withdrawn from Kurama's mind as he lunged for Hiei startling the little fire demon with a shout as well as his action.

"Hiei!"

Hiei was then snatched up into a tight embrace. Kurama's arms warped around his chest squeezing him tight.

Unsure to his own action, yet knowing the exact reason for showing up at Kurama's house, Hiei wrapped his own arms around Kurama's.

There they just held each other until Kurama finally broke the silence.

"I missed you so much Dragon. Why didn't you come and see me?"

Hiei's eyes widened at the new nickname then his eyes fell to guilt.

I was having strange feelings towards you. I was afraid. I didn't know what to do let alone what I might do to you. Hiei wanted to tell Kurama those words. He wanted to tell him everything. How though? During the Dark Tournament he began to grow worried for his friends. Then during the battle with Sensui he had grown over protective. Too much so that he began to watch the Fox from nearby trees everywhere he went. And after the Demon World Tournament he realized he had grown so attached to Kurama that it began to hurt his heart when they parted. But what kept him away was the fact of not knowing what these feelings were and why he was doing these actions.

So Hiei forced himself away in fear of him understanding what Kurama was doing to him and of what he might do to Kurama.

Finally though he couldn't take it any longer. He needed to see his Fox again.

His Fox? Yes! Hiei had finally come to terms that Kurama was his Fox even though he still had no idea what was happening to him. Just the idea of calling Kurama his was enough to put his pain at ease, at least for a short while.

But then recently Hiei had been dreaming of Kurama in ways he never thought he would. He dreamt of being with Kurama, kissing the Fox's lips, touching him in ways he knew he never would be able to in reality. Yet, thoughs dreams and the growing, burning desire to see him finally over took the Mighty Jagon Master.

Though Hiei could never reveal that to Kurama. He knew he would reject him. He was the Forbidden Child. He was destined to be alone forever. To be feared by all, and to never experience true happiness. It was his curse.

Kurama felt like he was waiting for hours before Hiei finally spoke. "I was drowned in to much work."

Kurama's eyes saddened as he released his arms from around Hiei and turned his back.

Hiei not understanding turned to face his Fox only to be given his back.

Hiei narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"What's the matter now Fox?"

"I though you would have come to see me because you missed me. No because be needed a brake from work."

Hiei was surprised by his words, but before he could speak Kurama spoke first.

"I missed you Hiei. You're my best friend. I haven't seen you for three years. I didn't know if you were alive or dead. What if you needed help? You know you can always come to me for anything Hiei. I'll always be here if you ever need me. Please Dragon…?"

Kurama slumped a bit as he began to shake slightly.

"Please don't leave me like that again."

Hiei could smell it. Salt water. Kurama was…crying? For him? Just because he hadn't come to see him?

Hiei's body moved on it's own as his arms gave Kurama a reassuring firm hug.

'Maybe, there's a chance… If this doesn't work I'll have no choice but to leave forever' Hiei mused before turning his Fox to face him and rested his forehead against his preparing to speak.

"Kurama, you know I've never been good with words. And these pass three years I've been feeling strange and I don't know why. I don't know how to explain it, but I can show you."

Without letting Kurama fully understand his words Hiei leaned in and planted a ginger kiss upon his lips.

When Kurama just froze and did nothing Hiei quickly pulled away. 'Rejection…' was Hiei's though as she lowered his eyes, turned and got out of the bed.

Hiei had gotten his pant and shirt on, and by the he was throwing on his cloak Kurama's mind then registered all of what Hiei had said and done.

Right when Hiei was to jump out the window Kurama lunged for him, clinging to him as if for dear life.

"No Hiei! Please…? Please don't leave me again…?"

Hiei's eyes shot wide as he realized it. Kurama must feel the same. If not, then way was he yet again shedding tears for him, Pleading for me to stay.

Hiei's eyelids lowered. "Kurama, I…"

"Please Hiei? Don't leave me again. I need you Hiei. I need you with me. I need you by my side. I need to be able to hold your hand, to caress your face. Hiei… I love you!"

Love!?

Flinching Hiei pondered. He never knew love let alone how it worked. Was that the emotion he'd been plagued with for years. Love? The human feeling that had been festering slowly within his heart? But he was the Forbidden Child! He wasn't distend to love or be loved. And yet here was the man that not only had seemed to capture his heart but confess his own feeling willingly when he could not. Did that make him a coward? Yes. He was afraid, at first. But now he knew. This throbbing feeling was love? It hurt so much yet when he was with Kurama it burned with the blazing fury as his Darkness Dragon.

Hiei turned back to face Kurama who was still on his knees clinging to Hiei's cloak.

When the fire demon looked down he observed the beautiful creature clinging to me. Oh, how gorgeous he looked, even crying.

In the most rarest of tones Hiei spoke to Kurama in a sweet manner.

"Alright Fox. I'll stay."

Kurama looked up to be greeted with the shock of his life. Hiei's eyes had a loving twinkle in them he had never seen before in the little Koorime.

The Hiei surprised Kurama even further when he reached down and caressed the fox's cheek.

Kurama sighed, leaning into his secret loves ginger touch.

So long had Kurama desired Hiei to touch him.

Suddenly realizing how excited he was and very much naked, he quickly began to raise to his feet and turn back to the bed.

Before he took even two steps Hiei yet again gave him another shock.

"Kurama… I haven't gotten even the slightly idea what 'love' is… But I think that's what I've been feeling towards you for years now."

Kurama spun around to see Hiei's face and eyes turned away with a deep blush crossing his gorgeously ginger tan face.

"Hiei… Did, you just say you loved me?"

"Tsk! Damn it Kurama you know I'm lousy with words!"

Before Hiei knew it Kurama had his arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing his passionately.

Stunned for a moment but swiftly recovering Hiei closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist as he succumbed to the kiss as his throat released a deep moan.

Hiei then felt it. Kurama was beyond excited and as they continued kissing he began to realize, so was he.

Kurama pushed Hiei against the wall beside the window pushing his own erection against Hiei now rock hard covered cock.

Wanting more contact Kurama back quick work to removing Hiei's cloths.

There hands began to wonder each other's body and without either realizing it they had made it on the bed with Kurama on top of Hiei. Hiei's cloths in a pile on the floor.

As Yoko, Kurama knew the Youko had many lovers and was not new to this. However, Kurama himself was for he was still a virgin. Unsure if Hiei was to he decided to slow down the pace.

But when both there rock hard erection rubbed together and both gave an aroused and groggy moan of pleasure Hiei could take it no longer and flipped them.

"My Fox!" he growled.

Kurama could only smile as Hiei's face quickly changed to concern at saying Kurama was his. But Kurama assured him.

"Yes Hiei I'm yours. Please Dragon take me. I can't wait any longer. I need you."

Hearing Kurama's plea and conforming his fears away Hiei smiled then lunged in for a brutal yet loving and passionate kiss.

Hiei licked at Kurama's lips begging for entry. Kurama more then willingly excepted.

For several moment they kissed until Hiei began licking a train down to Kurama's neck. Nipping and licking he went further until he arrived at one of Kurama's semi hardened nipples.

Hiei licked at the nipple a few time before nipping it drawing a spec of blood.

Kurama yelped before moaning as Hiei began to lick the assaulted nipple as if apologizing.

For a few moment Hiei lingered on the nipple licking and sucking until he felt the other was being neglected. So he trailed his tongue over to Kurama's other nipple and did the same as he did with the other. Though while on the other nipple his left hand massaged the opposite one he had just left so as to not fully neglect Kurama's pleasure.

When Hiei had felt Kurama shiver for more he trailed his wet, warm tongue down to his navel licking around it as both his hands caressed down the fox's sides causing more shivers to erupt from his body.

Hiei slid his skilled mouth down to Kurama's thigh. Kissing and licking the tender flesh as his hands massaged his Fox's firm globes.

Kurama moaned at every touch Hiei made upon him. When he reached his thigh Kurama was going to give a growl but the deep throaty warning was quickly pitched into a yelp when he felt Hiei's fangs nipped at his sensitive flesh.

Before Hiei could continue Kurama whimpered.

"Hiei… Please? Take my cock in that beautiful mouth of yours?"

More then happy to oblige Hiei crawled up to Kurama's length. Hiei licked the head causing Kurama to shiver.

Then he wrapped his long tongue around his love erection and began sucking and gingerly scrapping his fangs against his tasty treat.

Kurama through his head back, releasing a loud moan.

Hiei then brought his left hand up to massage Kurama's very plump and round jewels.

Though before Kurama could react Hiei's other devilish hand made it's way behind him and began probing him for his special pleasure spot.

Within seconds Hiei knew he had found it when Kurama thrust his head back and cried out as he began bucking his hips trying to match Hiei's bobbing head around his cock and his trusting fingers in his back attacking his G-spot.

"Gods Hiei! Don't stop! Ah, yes Dragon! Ahh, Gods Hiei!"

Hiei could feel Kurama nearing his climax. So Hiei quickened his pace until he felt Kurama stiffen then his body trembled as to cried out his release. "HIEI!"

Collapsing on the bed Kurama panted beating with sweat.

Hiei finished his meal then released Kurama's length as he licked his lips.

"Gods Kurama! You taste so damn good."

Kurama smiled as Hiei crawled up him to share a kiss. Confirming to Kurama how great he tasted.

When they broke Kurama looked up at Hiei pleadingly.

"Please Lover? Take me? Make love to me?"

Hiei only smiled and kissed his Fox once more before to positioned himself just right.

When he broke the kiss he flipped Kurama up on his hangs and knees.

Hesitating for only a moment before Kurama's words reassured him.

"Please Hiei? Take me?"

Hiei acknowledged his lovers request and claimed him on one swift thrust.

Kurama only gasped thanks to Hiei's preparations prier to.

Hiei though thought he had hurt his Fox until a sharp growl changed his though.

"Damn it Hiei, MOVE!"

Hiei began to thrust into Kurama as the Fox bent over lower to give his loves better access. Moaning with each thrust made on him.

Hiei held Kurama's hips firm as he to gave into the pleasure to was undergoing.

Hiei thrust faster and faster until to could since Kurama's release approaching as well as his own.

Hiei bent over and began stroking Kurama's cock as they both moaned their pleasure.

Within seconds bother demons howled there releases simultaneously.

"HIEI!"

"K'RAMA!"

Both men collapsed on the bed though Hiei's upper half resting on Kurama's chest.

Hiei nuzzled his face into this Fox's neck as he began to hear Kurama purr.

Something completely new to his ears and strange, but she liked it.

Hiei covered them with the blanket as Kurama snuggled closer to Hiei as the too new demons loves held each other.

"I love you Hiei." Kurama said as he began to drift off to sleep.

Hiei still a bit unsure what love was, yet knew he must be feeling it spoke his next words honestly.

"I hope this it true, cause I think I love you too Kurama."

Kurama and Hiei then fell into a blissful and peaceful slumber.

END OF FLASH BACK

Kurama woke uneasily unable to sleep tonight.

His eyes will glassy from all his shed tears.

Kurama walked over to the full body lengthen mirror he had bough three month ago.

He now stood before it examining his figure.

He was now in his Youko form. His long silver hair cascade down his bare back. His bare ass was semi more plump and his chest was now formed into a small females A size. But what was causing the Youko so much grief was his fat stomach.

Kurama rubbed his now semi-swollen belly with a dreaded look in his eyes.

"Why Hiei? Why did you do this to use? I thought you loved me… Loved use… I know I was in the wrong to say what I did… I'm sorry… But what you still did, I don't think I'll ever forgive." Kurama muttered turning back to the bed, lying down and trying once again to get some sleep. But sleep would not welcome him tonight, nor would it to Hiei.

-End of Chap. 1-

A/N: Yah, yah! I know some of you are like, "Hey! You said no lovey crap!" Will I needed to get this part in to have the story flow and so you all will be able to understand what will be going on soon. But other then that I hope you all enjoyed and please review?! They help feed my winged-plot-kittles!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I live, and FINALLY am updating this! X3

Eh! Forget the unless unnecessary speech. On with the show…story… Show with words that is a story…! XD

PAST

The rain decanted as the mighty gale whipped about causing the tree tops of the Demon World's sky to release a demonic howl into the air.

Demons of all shapes, sizes and ranks fled for shelter a looming darkness began to stir.

All that could not shield fast enough were brutally slaughtered by heated blades of wind.

Red lightning crackled down from the twilight, splotched clouds as a sinister roar trembled the whole of Demon World.

As more crimson bolts of deadly light flashed across the sky an enormous amount of ebony fire could be seen forming in the sky, completely unaffected but the pounding rain.

The flames began to fuse, melding as one it would appeaced to be the center point of Demon World. Violet, soulless pools formed from the dark flamed beast. Eyes that seemed to pierce a searing gash within the core of Demon World at the mere shift of its cankerous gaze.

Then, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Take with it the powerful storm it appeared to have accumulate.

XXXX

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei roared as he let loose a midnight, flamed dragon. It's eyes gleamed a vengeful violet.

The beast flew towards it opponent and in one swift movement swallowed its enemy whole, incinerating him instantly.

The Jagon Master's team mates cheered him on as the rest of the crowd gazed in astonishment as when the little fire Koorime returned to his teams side insuring another victory for the Urameshi Team and another step closer for them in winning the dark tournament.

_That was the first time I was released by that demon. The next time he released me I planed to devour his body and soul in my Darkness Fire. But, that is not what was chosen to happen when my one and only opportunity arose._

XXXX

Hiei was up against another opponent, but this time, instead of trying to get the dragon to attack the enemy he strike the dragon at himself. As a result, Hiei himself becoming the dragon in a way as well as its master.

_I don't know exactly why, but what I saw in that young fire demon was the Heart of a Dragon. In some twisted way, I guess you could say he reminded me of myself. His boldness, sheer loyalty, immense strength that seems to know no bounds, a temper that deeply amuses me and a heavy heart weighted by secrets and lies. His companions do not know, but I surely do. I fear if those emotions don't arise soon, then my Master will soon get a great deal more then just a shorten lifespan._

RECENT PAST

In the shadows of Demon World lurked a lunar-esent creatures within the reign territory that once belonged to Yoko Kurama. It's lilac tinted sapphire blue eyes glistened sliver in the demon moon's glow. It's fangs hung jagged down from it's mouth, like saber fangs.

The trees rustled from the timid gales as the demon to rose its head to the full moon.

It's silver glowing eyes glittered like star light as it's claws dug into the earth in what seemed to be eagerness.

Than as easily and clearly as it was just, it vanished.

XXXX

A flash a light, indicating a portal, opened into the Human World not far from the city, near the edge of the forest.

The moon light here was far brighter causing the creatures silver eyes to shine brighter then any star. It fur ruffled in the strong winter breeze the Human World had to offer this time of season.

Winter was only three months away and it was still fall, but the freezing weather was making it clear it was on it's way.

Sighed with ease the creature welcomed the soft cold. At the sound of something snapping from behind the creature casually turn to see who it was.

A new demon stepped into the bright moon's illumination, revealing it was a white wolf with black dragon wings and a orchid colored horn on it's forehead.

"You're just on time. Have they made any progress?"

The wolf demon bowed to the creature before it with deep respect before addressing its leader.

"Yes your highness. They have grown impeccable well. The one called Yusuke Urameshi, ancestral son of Raizen had declared a demon tournament with Demon World to solve the war between the three rulers. The prize was who was strong enough to become King."

"And did the Mazoku win?"

"No your highness. He was beaten in the third to last round of the finals against Yomi, but it was extremely close."

"Hmm. Understood. So what has become of them in the last three years since Yusuke's return?"

The wolf lowered it's head in submission.

"My apologies your highness, but I'm afraid your fears were, unfortunately correct."

The leader demon growled, whirling around to come face-to-face with the wolf's deep, darken midnight blue eyes as it roared with fury.

"Then fix it! I will not allow him to abandon me like that! Not again! I'm am his betrothed damn it!"

The wolf demon trembled with fear in what she could only image hundreds of was it's leader was thinking of punishing her.

Finally the leader heaved a somewhat forceful sigh.

"Yorukoori, you have never failed me before. You have never had to feel my tail. Don't make this be your first and last time! This is the most important mission, ever. It's taken me twenty-four agonizing years to find him again. I will not except failure, do I make my self clear!"

"Crystal, my Lady."

"Good, now go. And begin infiltration. Do what ever you wish to get the objective done. But I want a main plan in play."

"Which would be to your liking?"

"Put into motion, Fixation."

The wolf cracked a cold grin.

'The Lady certainly is going all out on this one. She must truly love him to want such a solution to end all problems that are or will be.' Nodding in understanding the wolf's gaze firmed with determination.

"Now go." the leader growled and with that the lesser demon was gone. Leaving it's leader to watch the city lights from afar.

"Soon, I will have you back. My sweet Yoko."

RECENT PRESENT

Wet. Damp. Water. Wind. Lightning. Fall. Fall rain fall. Flash lightning, strike and tremble the skies with your power. Blow mighty gales from the south.

The rain pounding on my window harder tonight then the whole rainy week combined, but something was a mist tonight.

The lights in my room flickered until they went dead. Thank goodness I have my demon, for from the presence I'm sensing I'm also grateful I'm the only one of my human family home tonight.

Lightning streaks across the sky as it's mighty roar is echoed across the land. As the roar is summoned my window is thrust open by what seemed to be the push of the powerful gale. Rain gushes in and down pours into my room, drenching my windowsill and carpet in front if my window.

As the light dies down I'm able to hear the ruffling of fabric.

As another strike of lighting flashes, a dark figure was cast before my open window. Standing on the top of my now soaked windowsill was said figure.

I stare into those steaming, piercing, red ruby gems of my visitor that have captured me in a fox trap for five years now and I can't, no, refuse to want to be freed.

My visitor was dressed in all black with ebony hair with a white star burst style in the front. My visitor was taller then five years ago. My guest now stood at five feet three inches. Basically that same height as a close friend of ours. My company still held to his firm yet incredible soft baby featured face.

Then my guest spoke in the most gingerly, deep, male voice and some how faintly sweet, yet anyone could hear the tremble in his voice.

"She's coming."

"I know," I answered in dread. "I hoped she wouldn't strike till we were fully prepared."

"You should have known she would keep her promise." my male friend told me in a heated tone.

"I know, but I hoped."

"Hn! Hope is for the helpless and weak minded fools." my friend grunted.

I smirked and faintly snickered yet he still seemed to hear me.

"What's so damn funny Fox?" he demanded to know knowing the situation wasn't at all light enough for any kind of laughter.

"Oh, nothing. Just, I remember not to long ago you were one of those so called "helpless and weak minded fools" hoping and praying for me."

"Hn!" was all his responds as I'm able to note a faint blush creeping across his face.

He seems to notice I've taken notice to his blush and turns away from my line of sight.

I smirk, close my eyes and lower my head as I turn to ready myself for my departure I knew I'll have to be taking soon.

I take one step away when he whirls around and lunges for me, clinging to me as if for dear life. I feel him bury his face in my back as my shirt starts to dampen from his hot tears I feel beginning to soak my back as he presses hard into my back.

"Please? Don't go."

My eyes harden into a serious sadness.

"I have no choice." I whisper in deep sorrow.

"Please! There must be another way! I could-" he begins to beg until I cut him off in a slightly higher voice.

"There is none. If there were I would gladly take it, but there is none. So in thus I can't. You now most of all can't." I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and fears. "I must go to her now, or we all will be killed. Would you prefer she kill us all Hiei?"

Hiei shot his eyes open understanding the double meaning of my words. I can feel his body trembling and not for it's usual pleasure desire, but with horror.

I slowly turn to face him and embrace him like never before, knowing it would be my last time ever.

" You know I love you. Which is why I am going instead of running away. I know if I run you all will be her targets and then what will I have left to live for if I lose you all?"

"But-but how will we be able to go on without you? How will I be able to live from now on without you?" Hiei sobbed.

I leaned down and caressed my lovers dampened cheek from all the tears he's shed. My heart arches in pain knowing I'm making his cry. I'm causing the most worst pain ever. I'm leaving him.

"I'll always be with you in your heart my Hell-Dragon."

He looks up at me with tears streaming wildly down his face. Pure pain and disappear visible in those ruby orbs of his that once held such coldness as artic ice and would seem they were stealing your soul, but now held such love, longing, and a desperation to keep his love alive and by his side. Sadly he knew there was nothing he could do.

"You stupid damn fox…" he weeps.

I smile at him with my warm and loving smile I have and will ever show to him. "Your stupid damn fox. And always will be."

I lean down to his level and kiss him with all the passion, love, and happiness I have for him he's given me throughout these shockingly four short years.

I slowly pull away unwillingly as I slid my hand away from his cheek, turn and walk towards my still open window.

I walk up onto the damp sill and stand there for a moment while my cloths begin to become damp from the pouring rain.

I turn my head around to face my beloved. "I love you Hiei. I always have and always will. Please, take good care of yourself, our family, and our kits. That's my last request. Goodbye, my Hell-Dragon. I love you" and with that I leapt into the frigid and rainy night.

Hiei back in his loves room fell to his knees down on the floor. He slaps his hands on his face over his eyes and bawls for his lose of his best friend, lover, and mate.

A pool of tiny midnight black spheres the size of pearls littered the floor of his mate's room and as he cries more falls from his eyes. His tears forming the jewels.

Hiei begins to wail his pain for a few moments then whispers what his lover wouldn't seem to let him before leaving. " I love you my Silver-Foxie." Hiei lowers his head and whispers again in pain, but his words are so faint one wouldn't be able to hear him over the pounding of the rain and wild bellows of the thunder. "I love you too Kurama. And I swear, I will protect our family and our kits with my life. They will live on. Our kits will live on Kurama. I'll make sure they remember there great and powerful daddy the legendary spirit fox Yoko Kurama and tender hearted human daddy Shuichi. They will remember your greatness Kurama" Hiei declared as the darkness of midnight cascaded over the fire demon's crying form and all that could be heard in the tainted night were the wailing cries of a demon's pain for the lose if it's beloved soul-mate, forever.

PRESENT- NEXT DAY

The next morning was dull and dead to Kurama. All he could do was remain in his room, curled in his little ball. Tail still tucked in between his legs, as his ears remained flattened to his head.

Kurama was still in his Youko form, and apparently he had not slept or stopped crying.

The once beautiful Youko was now rendered to a somber and weakened state of agony.

"Why Hiei…? Why did you do what you did to me…? I… I thought you really loved me…" Kurama wept as the memories of Hiei's action began to re-haunt his waking existence.


End file.
